A Date, Water Guns, and a Bruised Forehead
by karatekid1018
Summary: Do all these things make sense together? They do when one Thad Harwood is involved! Blaine is being an overprotective brother whem Kaitlyn Anderson is going on her first date with Thad. How will it go! For Diddle10, the America to my Finland! :  Thad/OC


**OK, Diddle10, here is your Thaitlyn one-shot. I hope you enjoy, sweetie :)**

"Are you _sure_? He can be a bit…bad at this stuff."

"Blaine, if you try to talk me out of this, I will send Kurt those pictures of you as a kid when you used to dump spaghetti on your head!" Kaitlyn said, straightening her dirty blonde hair. "I like Thad. He's really cute and sweet and treats me nicely. It's our first date, so try to be happy for me."

"I am happy, sweetheart," Blaine said. "I'm just…he's one of my best friends. If he hurts my sister, then I'll have to hurt him, and then I'll lose him as a friend and you'll be heartbroken."  
>"Well, do you trust him?" Kaitlyn asked, spritzing her hair with hairspray.<p>

"Yes," Blaine said.

"And you trust me, obviously, so everything will be fine. Now, leave so I can change into my outfit and apply my makeup. Go call Kurt or something," she said, waving her hand in a shooing motion. Blaine sighed, retreating to his bedroom to call his boyfriend. Meanwhile, Kaitlyn was finishing up her makeup, which didn't take that long considering she didn't wear a lot of it. Finally, she looked in the mirror and was satisfied. She rushed over to her closet and pulled out a nice pair of dark, bootleg jeans and a shimmery purple top. She slipped on her purple ballet flats before heading downstairs to wait for Thad to pick her up.

Blaine was sitting on the leather recliner in the living room, rubbing a rag over a…water gun?  
>"Tell Thad to come in when he gets here," he said off-handedly.<p>

"Oh, _hell _no," Kaitlyn said. "You are not going to act like one of those fathers who polish their guns in front of their daughter's dates. You're my _brother_. I'd be expecting Dad to act like this!"

"Yes, well, Dad is at work at the moment, so I must take over the date-scaring duties," Blaine replied.

"Yeah-no. One, a water gun isn't going to scare _anyone_. Two, Thad is not stepping a foot in this house if you're going to be all overprotective," Kaitlyn argued. Blaine sighed, running his fingers through his ungelled curls. He stood, taking Kaitlyn in his arms in a gentle hug.

"You look beautiful," he said tenderly. "And it's scary."

"Well, that's what _every _girl wants to hear before her first date," Kaitlyn scoffed. Blaine pulled back, looking her in the eye sternly.

"I mean it though, you look amazing. What's scary about it is that you're all grown up. What happened to the little girl that used to pester me to play Barbies with her all the time?" he asked.

"She stayed in the past with the boy with a 'fro so big there were probably unknown species that could've cured cancer hiding in there," she teased. Her eyes softened though, her smile growing. "But thanks, Blaine. You being overprotective just means you care…but you still don't get to scare Thad."

"Damn!" he cursed. "And I was going to have so much fun!"

"Maybe another time," she soothed teasingly. Suddenly, a car horn broke the silence. "That'll be Thad." She pressed a kiss to her brother's cheek. "I'll be back at eleven."

"Hell no, you'll be back at eight!" Blaine scolded.

"It's eight now, Bwudda. Be back at _eleven_."

And then she was gone, and Blaine plopped back into the chair.

_I always wondered what I would do when she started dating, but it really sucks when the date is your best friends…I'mma kill him if he hurts her… _

While Blaine was contemplating his sister's love life in the house, Kaitlyn was getting into Thad's car, a smile on her face.

"Hey!" she greeted, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. Thad smiled, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Hey," he replied. "You look beautiful."

And it was true. Her golden blonde hair was curled gently, like she had just been at the beach. Her beautiful green eyes were accented by a light dusting of gold eye-shadow, and her lips were shiny with a light coat of lipgloss.

"Thank you," she said, a cute blush flushing her cheeks. "You look handsome."

The ride to the location that was a mystery to Kaitlyn (Thad insisted on it being a surprise) was spent in a comfortable silence, their hands intertwined while Thad used his free hand to drive.

"We're here," Thad said, parking the car. Kaitlyn smiled when Thad opened the car door for her, taking her hand to help her out.

"Such a gentleman," she teased sweetly.

"What can I say? I was raised well," he replied. Kaitlyn took a look at her surroundings with a smile.

"The park?" she asked.

"I was thinking," he began, rummaging through his trunk before pulling out a basket and a blanket. "A picnic?"

"You, Thad Harwood, are cheesy and predictable."

Thad frowned in disappointment before Kaitlyn continued with a kiss to his cheek.

"But also adorable and extremely sweet and wonderful."

"I aim to please," he chuckled, taking Kaitlyn's arms and leading Kaitlyn beneath a tall oak tree. They dug in to the grilled chicken sandwiches, chips, and fruit salad that Thad had prepared.

"I remember coming here all the time as a kid!" Kaitlyn said. "Blaine and I used to always fight over a swing if there was only one left."

"And who won those fights?" Thad asked.

"Neither of us," she giggled. "We both would go. He would sit down first and then I sat on his shoulders."

"Wasn't that a bit dangerous?" Thad asked.

"Considering I came out of it with a broken arm, yeah, I'd say so," she joked. Thad laughed, happy to be going out with such a funny girl.

"I'm having a great time, Thad," she said. Thad grinned, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm glad. I'm also glad that I didn't have to come inside your house because I have a feeling Blaine would've tried to intimidate me."

"He was actually in the leather recliner _polishing _a _water gun_," she groaned.

"That wouldn't scare a five-year-old!" he chuckled. "He wouldn't have been able to scare me anyway, considering I have about five inches on him."

Kaitlyn giggled, spearing a piece of pineapple and placing it in her mouth.

"I hope the food is OK," Thad said. "I'm not a very good cook."

"It's delicious, don't worry," she assured him. "How did you know I love fruit salad?"

"Sarah."

_Of course_, Kaitlyn thought. _So that's how he knew my dream date was a moonlit picnic, and that I love fruit salad!_

"Ah, one Sarah Fabray gave you advice on how to impress me?" she teased.

"Maybe," he drawled out. Kaitlyn laughed, laying her hands over Thad's.

"You didn't need her advice though," she said. "You're perfect just the way you are, and I'd be happy just to be with you."

Thad blushed, his eyes staying locked on the blanket as they ate, occasionally darting up to meet Kaitlyn's, which resulted in them both blushing and looking away.

After they finished, Thad packed up their picnic and drove Kaitlyn home.

"We didn't have to leave so soon," Kaitlyn said, a bit disappointed. "I told Blaine I'd be home by eleven, and it's only nine."

"I know," Thad said. "I wanted to stay out longer, but I figured bringing you home early would make Blaine _and _your dad happier, and therefore I could take you out for longer next time."

Kaitlyn smiled teasingly as they walked up to her porch. She turned taking Thad's hands in hers.

"So there's a next time?"

Thad grinned, nodding, and began leaning in.

"Wait," she said. Thad pulled back, frowning.

"I'm sorry, was that too much?" Thad asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, of course not," she assured him. "It's that Blaine is watching us with his face pressed up against the window…one moment."

Kaitlyn walked over to the window, slamming her fist against the glass in front of Blaine's fast. There was a shout from the inside, followed by a few curse words.

"BLAINE ANDERSON, STOP BEING A CREEPER AND GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!" she yelled before walking back in front of Thad. "Now, I believe it's time for the proper end of a perfect date."

"I'd like that," Thad said.

Thad leaned in slowly, pressing his lips sweetly to hers. Kaitlyn smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Thad's neck. When they pulled back, their breath mingling between them, they both smiled.

"Bye Thad," Kaitlyn said, opening the door.

"Bye Kaitlyn."

She closed the door behind her and smiled blissfully before opening her eyes and seeing Blaine with an ice pack.

"You're such a creeper!" Kaitlyn said.

"Am not!" he argued. "I'm a big brother. It's my job."

She sighed, walking over and removing the ice pack, kissing the red spot of his forehead.

"Thanks for being there for me, Bwudda."

"Always."

**Enjoy Diddle10! I told you I'd have it up!**

** Review?**


End file.
